


Journals: A year in Asgard

by funygirl38



Series: The Path [7]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Diary/Journal, Gen, multiple - Freeform, year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funygirl38/pseuds/funygirl38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year in the life of Loki, his family and their world as seen through their eyes, we will hear their thoughts as never before when we are made privy to their journals through the seasons of planting, growing, harvest, visits with friends, hardships, secret desires, heartbreak, personal tragedy and overwhelming joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journals: A year in Asgard

Brenna Wells Harpa, day 3, the fifth season of King Thor's reign I will start by stating that today marks my one season wedding anniversary thus this journal was given me by Mama when the family came to the evening meal at our house to celebrate with myself and Chase. I have not kept a journal since I attended school on Midgard, a pity because so much I wish to remember has come to pass in the interim, much more that I cannot forget and so I will start once again to put my days to paper. I must admit our first year here in the manor has not been without its trials and tribulations, getting to know our new staff, falling into a routine with one another, Chase's coming to terms with the difficulty of commuting to Midgard each day, trying to maintain his position with Stark Industries. The Uruz, though it is whole once again, has never quite been the same, often setting Chase in Manhattan miles away from the office, rarely honoring his exact request though it always brings him home. Chase calls this ritual the daily “Crap Shoot”. I often wonder if the exit portal, if you will, has sustained more damage than the entrance when the Uruz was broken. Nevertheless he perseveres, unwilling to give up completely, at least for now, his residency on Midgard. As for myself, I have become a registered nurse as per the requirements of the state of New York on Midgard and am considering continuing my education toward what is called a Physician's assistant. Already I have multiple visitors, almost daily, to the manor house with one ailment or another, an infected cut, a strange bruise, a colicky baby, a hoarse cough, a cold and I treat them with whatever I have on hand. I know my practice upsets Papa even though I remind him the King allows it, albeit in a limited capacity. He worries incessantly about the danger of myself becoming as sick as the patients I treat. I tell him it is a risk I am willing to take but he does not agree, always saying when I have children of my own I shall ken his fear. I do not tell him that I already see and share his worry, it would only frustrate him more but that it is also what motivates me to help my fellow Asgardians, taking away the fear of losing a loved one to a curable illness, easing the pain of an injury. 'Tis a complicated thing to explain. I believe he also fears I will use my ability to heal but I swear I have not done so this entire season, not once. The blinding headaches that accompany such effort put me in bed for the day, time I cannot abide losing and pain I do not wish to endure. It is growing late now. Hatsie has finished in the kitchen, leaving me alone at the work table. The comforting warmth of the kitchen hearth has dissipated leaving the chill of this spring evening to creep in. I am going to leave off writing and retire to bed for tomorrow promises to be another busy day. Mama will be here with Astrid and Cait to help sow my garden. Until my next entry, dear journal, I bid you goodnight.


End file.
